Professor Layton and the Paranormal Occurrence
by theZB17
Summary: Since there is no Layton and Zim crossovers, I decided to make one. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Here is my REAL first Fanfiction. I am a big fan of Invader Zim and Professor Layton and I was surprised there wasn't any crossovers. Anyways, here it is!

* * *

**

_(Layton's POV)_ I was sipping tea one day, while watching Flora play chess with Luke. It was an average day, but soon all that was about to change. "Check! I win again!" Luke said. "Why not go to the park?" I said to Flora to cheer her up. "Okay!" they both said cheerfully. We all walked to the park together. We had a splendid time there, laughing and playing! We were about to go home, but then there was a huge crash! We turned around, and saw a very odd vehicle. It looked like somewhat of a ship, but it was circular and purple. When we looked inside, it was empty. "What do you think it is, Professor?" Luke asked. "I don't know, Luke my boy, but I think it might be connected with the odd occurrences lately."

Allow me to explain. Over the weeks there has been many strange things happening in the news. Many reports of UFO sightings and berserk robots have been published in the newspapers, even one about a strange purple moose. I personally thought it was all very silly, but one day I found a strange metal object laying on the ground. It was some sort of backpack, with many tools attached to it. I decided to send a letter to my good friend and colleague, Professor Membraine to see if he could help out. He then made an appointment, and he said he would be in London in three days with his two kids. This was two days ago from when I found the strange vehicle. I decided that I should show the vehicle to him, too.

The three of us hauled the vehicle into the back of the Layton-mobile and drove back to my apartment. I was really tired, and so was Luke and Flora, so we all fell asleep instantly. The next morning, I woke up and was shocked to find that strange metallic object implanted on Flora's back. "It won't come off!" Flora said. Just then, Professor Membraine came in. "Hello Layton! Where is this strange object you were talking about?". I explained how it had attached to Flora's back, and how we found the vehicle before. I couldn't help but notice the strange look on his son's- Dib, was it?- face. He looked rather shocked, as if he already knew about the ship. "Dad, That's the alien's ship!" the boy said. "Son, stop speaking nonsense. Anyway, do you know where your sister went?" Membraine said. "Can you see if there is anything unusual about Flora?" I asked. "she seems to be normal, she'll be fine," He replied. After he left, his son came up to me and said, "I know something that may help you solve this mystery," What he told me was quite shocking, to say the least.

* * *

**Do you like it? Sorry if it is short. I did a lot of obvious foreshadowing, and I will try to not put in any spoilers about the third Layton game, for those of you who haven't beaten it yet. The next chapter is from Dib's POV.**


	2. Chapter 1 Dib's Explanation

**I didn't realize that I made such a short chapter last time, so I'll try to make this one longer. This is from Dib's point of view.**

* * *

The second I heard about the strange metal backpack, I had a feeling something was up. I knew it had to be Zim's PAK, and I also knew that the girl only had a small amount of time until she completely transformed into Zim._(Note: if you have not read the script for the Unfinished episode of Invader Zim called "Ten minutes to doom" I'd advise you do, if you want this story to make sense.) _I seem to recall spying on Zim making some minor modifications to his PAK, muttering about changing the ten minute life span to an hour, so the girl should have more time.

I figured that Professor Layton could help, since he is supposed to be very smart and wise, and has also seen much weirder things than aliens.

When I told him my story, he looked a little surprised, but then he said, "I think I might be able to help you.". I was shocked that he would even believe me, let alone help me. "The only way to stop the transformation is to rip the PAK off," I said, remembering what happened to me.

We then noticed that the girl was gone! "She must have ran off when we weren't looking!" I exclaimed. "What's all the commotion about?" a small boy wearing a blue hat walked in the room and sat down. "Dib, this is my assistant, Luke. Luke, this is Professor Membraine's son, Dib. He says that those strange items we found belonged to an alien that he has been studying." Professor Layton said.

"Aliens? That sounds very phony to me!" the boy said, after I told him my story. "I have pictures of him to prove it!" I said, insulted. I showed them both pictures of Zim and his henchmen. "Wait, those are obviously costumes! You can see the zipper, and his skin is green!" The boy said. "I know, Right!" I shouted.

"We should start looking for Flora now, before she can cause any trouble." Layton said. It was great to finally have someone who believes me for a change. "Wait, Flora could be anywhere in London!" Luke said. "Don't worry," I said. "I've had experience with similar technology like Zim's ship, so we could use that." "Maybe I should call the police headquarters and tell them to be on the lookout for Flora, Chelmey does owe me one for saving London from Clive." he said. He then went to the phone and dialed the police headquarters. He put the phone down and said, "That's odd. There was no response. There must have been an emergency. Oh well, let's get going ."

It took me a while to figure out Zim's ship, but once I did, we were flying high. "WHEEEEE!" Luke shouted. "I don't see her, Dib. Do you?" Layton said. I looked down and saw the girl with an evil grin standing by a giant oil tank. "Oh, boy." I said. I went down to where she was and yelled, "STOP!" but it was too late. She pulled out a match and threw it at the can. _(Note: I couldn't come up with anything better, sorry.)_ She was wearing some sort of protective suit, but she still went flying. We did too, but the ship had a force field so we didn't get hurt. I bumped into the side of the chair and fell unconscious.

When I woke up, Layton and Luke were looking at me. "he's alive!" Luke said, relieved. "Where are we?" I asked. I stood up and saw Zim's ship in ruins, then I noticed that we were at InvaderCon and there a bunch of screaming fangirls around me. "Oh no..." I said, then I fainted.

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself. This one is a little longer, but it's still pretty short. The next Chapter is from Zim's POV, and after that there will be chapters about what happened to Minimoose, Gir, and Gaz. I never went to InvaderCon, but I heard it was fun.**


End file.
